InterHouse Communications
by Jessarie
Summary: members of different houses in hogwarts get together... M/M... HARRY&DRACO... SLASH... PLEASE REVIEW!


"Do you know how weird this is?" Pansy asked the table at large.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

A whole bunch of old Hogwarts students were getting together for some inter-house co-operation or so Hermione had called it. Harry could not believe whom she had invited. It had been 8 years since the war and they all wanted someone to talk to. Ginny worked at St. Mungo's as a nurse and knew some Slytherins she thought would like to come. So eight on Friday night found famous Harry Potter at a table with a bunch of people he didn't like. Pansy, Ernie, Dean, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Darcy, and Harry all sat in a pub frequented by wizards.

"So, anyone want to ask a question?" Hermione asked.

"No." said Draco. "I only came because Ginny asked when I was leaving Mungo's and I had no where else to be."

"How about if we all ask one other person something and they have to answer honestly. It can be anything we want to know or we think the table should know." Darcy, an ex-Ravenclaw Harry never met. Apparently she knew Dean and Ginny.

"Ok." Hermione said. "I want to ask Dean something." Dean looked up. "How many people at this table would you have sat with if we were still at Hogwarts?"

Dean looked around. "5" He said. "My turn, Pansy, if you had to choose one person from another house to go on a date with, who would it be?"

"Oh come on, you had to say different house, huh?" Pansy didn't look happy. "Ron." She said blushing.

"Hey, leave me out of this." Ron said smiling.

"My turn." Pansy laughed. "I need a good one.' She paused thinking. "I've got it, Draco?" He looked up.

"Oh this is going to be bad." Draco said.

"How many people at this table have you been with sexually?" Pansy asked.

Draco looked around in horror. "Shit!" He said. "6"

"What? There are only 8 of us not counting you." Pansy looked around.

"Hey, you asked Pansy." He said smiling.

"I want to know who, can we force him to tell us." Ernie said laughing.

"We could take a vote. Who wants to know who Draco's been with in a sexual way?" Hermione said. Everyone but Draco's hand shot up.

"I guess you have to tell us." Hermione said looking to him.

"Fine." Draco said. "But if I get hit or any wands come out, I'm leaving." They all nodded. "I'm going to go around the table, it's easier. Pansy and I went all the way. Ernie and I've never been alone, so no. Dean was good. Ginny giggled for twenty minutes afterwards. Ron I wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole, sorry buddy. Hermione was interesting; I learned a lot of statistics about sex. Darcy was just a little foreplay; we weren't that into each other. Harry was the best, he had me screaming his name instantly." Draco stopped watching their reactions.

Everyone was looking around at the others in awe.

"Hermione, you didn't?" Ron asked.

She turned pink and nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"Okay, can I go now? I have one for Harry." Draco said looking up.

"No, come on." Harry said shaking his head. He got ignored.

"Would you do it again?" Draco asked.

Harry looked away. "Yeah, I never stopped loving you. You left me remember." Harry answered looking right at Draco. "My turn goes with my answer, Draco, why'd you leave?"

Draco looked embarrassed. "I won't answer that, not here."

"Everyone agreed to answer what they were asked." Hermione said butting in.

"You really want to know?" Draco asked. Everyone was watching the exchange. "I was scared. I was afraid of everything I had done, of who I had become, and most of all scared you wouldn't love me back, so I left. I ran and never went back. If I could change it I would, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"When were you guys together?" Ginny asked.

"Right after he was with you, eighth year." Draco said softly.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Harry asked barely speaking.

"I told you I was scared. I don't know what else to say." Draco said.

"Do you still love me?" Harry asked looking up.

"Always have." Draco answered.

Harry stood and made his way around the table placing himself in Draco's lap and lowered his head. His lips met Draco's for all to see. The kiss that followed wasn't sweet in the least. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip and Draco opened his mouth to him. Harry forced himself in and his tongue roved. They were in heaven. Harry finally broke away and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Ron said speaking first. "I guess this was a good idea Hermione, although I don't think we need inter-house communication. Everyone's already communicated with Draco."

They all laughed. Harry wasn't paying much attention. Draco was kissing his neck and licking him. "Can you stop?" Harry asked softly.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Draco asked back.

"You know I do, but I don't think anyone else wants to see what happens." Harry said smiling.

"Come on, baby, I'm taking you home with me." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, nibbling on it.

"Ok." Harry whispered back.

"We're leaving guys. Should we do this every Friday?" Draco asked.

"Okay and I think so. It's fun." Pansy said.

"Have fun guys!" Hermione called. "Oh, Harry? Try his inner thigh." She laughed.

"Hermione?" Ron scolded.

When they were out on the street Draco took Harry's arm and apparated on the spot. They stopped in a beautiful apartment. Draco took off his coat and lifted Harry into his arms. Harry bit his neck sucking to make a mark while they walked up the stairs. Draco waved his wand and they were instantly naked laying on one another. Harry sat up and pushed Draco to the bed. Sitting between his legs, Harry started at Draco's knee and licked a path to his thigh. Draco moaned and Harry sucked on the spot.

"Dear god, I'll kill her for that." Draco said gasping. He pulled Harry up and kissed him. Draco flipped them over and proceeded to take Harry. Wetting a single finger Draco stretched Harry's ass as best as possible. Then he lubed himself and placed the tip to Harry's entrance.

"Do it, Draco." Harry said.

"Tell me how you feel." Draco asked.

"I love you. I always have. I want you. I need you. Please fuck me, now. Draco, please." Harry spoke quickly.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco plunged into Harry's awaiting ass.

Harry was stunned. They had never done it like this, facing each other. Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him closer. Their lips met while their bodies rocked. A few minutes later Draco came into Harry. Harry cried out from the shock forcing his own release. Harry grabbed his wand and siphoned off the excess juices. Draco tried to pull out but Harry held on to him.

"Just let me take it out and then I'll lay with you. I promise. I'm not leaving this time." Draco spoke softly. Harry loosened his grip. Draco did exactly what he said he was going to do. Draco sat with his back to the headboard and pulled Harry to him enveloping him in the warmth.

"Tell me about you and everyone else, I want to know why I'm the best." Harry asked smiling.

"Ok. You say a name and I'll tell you everything." Draco said.

Harry: "Pansy."

Draco: "We had sex, bad sex once in third year. No feelings on my part, although after that she adopted me as her pet."

Harry: "Dean."

Draco; "He was okay, wouldn't go down on me though. He was afraid I was going to knock him out while he was working me. The sex was weird. He was so nervous and it freaked him out. That was also third year after Pansy."

Harry: "Ginny."

Draco: "That was kind of fun. I'm sure you know what I mean. She had just started at St. Mungo's and we got magically locked in the records room for an hour before someone found us. Our wands wouldn't work. She was good. Knew what she was doing. The giggling afterwards made me never go back. Plus she thought you were better so she didn't take it seriously."

Harry: "Hermione."

Draco: smiling "That was a nightmare. She kept telling me the statistics of everything. Kissing, sex, positions used most often. I fell asleep right afterwards and she was gone when I woke up. That was fourth year. She said she wanted experience, for Ron I'm guessing. The only good thing was she found my happy spot part way through and got me off pretty good."

Harry: "Darcy"

Draco: "Worse than any others. She refused to have sex with me. All she did was go down and she was horrible. She kept gagging and ran out of the room before we finished. I had to hand myself when she had gone. Wouldn't let me touch her either. Weird. I found out later she was dared to do it."

Harry was cracking up. "What about me?"

"Well now that's a great one. Harry was so good I fell I love and I haven't stopped thinking about him since. He scared me into growing up. I had never loved anyone and he was so amazing and I loved him so much I ran from him before I found out he loved me too. I wish he would stop staring at me and make love to me again." Draco said whispering.

"He will." Harry said. "We have to keep up the Inter-House Communications."


End file.
